Movie Dilemma
by ZombieGhostBunny
Summary: Alfred and Matthew went to see a scary movie called "Papa". Will Alfred make it though the movie or cry like a big baby?


I do not own Hetalia or the Characters. Sorry if there is mistakes me and my friend tried our hardest! :)

This was at first a role play and then I put it as a story! :) Juuyoku12 was the helper! :D You should read her stories because they are really good! Even though she makes Alfred a meany head in one... anyway! I'll let you read! :)

* * *

"I-I don't know Alfred…" Matthew looks up at his slightly taller boyfriend and sighs. He remembers the last time that Alfred dragged him to a scary movie. It was not a very pretty site, but that day was also the first time that the two of them had held hands.

"I'm not going to be scared silly! Let's see the scariest movie ever!" He smiled and started to walk toward the ticket booth and dragged Matthew along

Matthew can already feel his ribs start to break as he slowly looks up to showing list. He knows he has to do something before Alfred buys those damned tickets. What can he do? His mind races around frantically. He refuses to die because he got crushed to death from a petrified America! If only Kumbaya was here, he always has good ideas.

"What movie should we watch? I can't seem to pick… They all look good! Maybe we should ask Tony!" He looked at his Canadian and smiled "So what do you think?"

"I-I think we should go get some ice cream first!" He tries to drag Alfred towards the ice cream parlor. "Who needs scary movies when we can sit down and enjoy a nice bowl of ice cream!"

"But dude! I've wanted to watch a scary movie with you again for some time now though! Come on!" Alfred just stands there and looks at him. "You know you want to watch a scary movie with me!

Matthew feels his heart start to sink. He knows that he cannot resist the puppy eyes that Alfred is giving him. He sighs and knows that he will hate himself for this in the very near future. He points to the showcase on the end the movie is called Papa. He prays to all the gods and goddesses that he can think of that this movie will not be too scary.

Alfred smiles big and goes and buys two tickets, then runs over to the Canadian and hugs him. Alfred grabbed his hand and got in line to buy popcorn, candy, and large drink. He kissed Mathew on the forehead and paid for the stuff and started to walk into the theater.

"M-maple… " He mutters to himself. With each step he can feel his impending doom get closer. They reach the big double doors and Matthew opens it and lets Alfred walk in first. 'Maybe it won't be so bad.' he thinks to himself. Maybe Alfred finally got over his intense fear for horror movies. One can only hope, right?

"Dude! I so can't wait! I hope it's like really scary! Here want some candy!? The previews need to hurry dude!" Alfred smiles and does a happy dance in his seat.

'I hope it is not scary!' Matthew thinks to himself. Then he remembers the previews he saw of this movie on the television. He takes a box of chocolate candy, Alfred won't miss the box. He has seven more of the same kind. The previews slowly come to an end and ominous music starts to fill the pitch black theatre.

Alfred gets all happy and smiles big. He whispers "If you get scared I'm right here to protect you." He smiled and grabbed Matthews hand and kissed it then watched the movie while eating popcorn.

Most of the movie is going okay so far. Matthew starts to relax which is a major mistake because right at that moment a monster comes out of the darkness and shrieks chasing after the main protagonist on all fours. Its mouth is wide open and stretches from ear to ear, there are no eyes. Only two dark abysses that show the pits of hell itself. It moves at an inhuman speed and all of its movements are echoed by its bones that crack and snap.

Alfred screamed and held Matthew's hand very tightly and made the popcorn go everywhere and was freaking out. He tried to stay calmed because he wanted to be hero in front of his boyfriend.

Matthew clenches his teeth at the sudden loss of feeling in his hand. The music gets more intense and he knows that something else. Something much worse is going to pop up soon.

Alfred stares at the screen and slowly shrinks back into his seat. 'I can do this! I'm not going to scream like a big baby! I won't let Matthew think I'm a baby!' He thinks in his head.

The music stops suddenly, soft moonlight falls around a little girl with beautiful blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She looks up at the lone survivor of the house and gives out a soft and almost near angelic giggle. The character runs up to the girl, not wanting the darkness to devour her. As the character gets closer the girl's flesh starts to decay and her teeth elongates to razor sharp edges. Her eyes set aflame and she towers over the character. It devours him and the movie ends. Matthew breathes a sigh of relief.

Alfred just stares at the screen. "It's over!" Then he jumps up and starts randomly dancing and chants "I made it though the movie!"

Matthew stares at his hand and cringes. It had a faint shade of blue but he has a sense of pride for his boyfriend swelling in his heart. He kisses Alfred lightly on the lips and whispers. "I'm proud of you Al."

Alfred smiled and hugged him close. "Let's go get some ice cream and then go take care of that hand." He smiled and kissed his hand and then kissed his lips softly.

After they were done with eating the ice cream they walked around the mall. They held hands and laughed at the little stuff that was going on in the mall. Alfred had brought maple syrup and a mini maple tree for Matthew. Matthew smiled and kissed Alfred happily and then they both went to the car and went home.

Matthew watered the plant and put the syrup away then headed to the bedroom and found Alfred laying down waiting for the Canadian. Matthew changed into his maple leaf pajama then laid close to Alfred and kissed him passionately. They both fell asleep in each other's arms with a smile.


End file.
